otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
From the Ashes of the Phoenix, Part IV
Corridor Beta - Level 2 :A wide corridor with wood-paneled concrete walls that appear to have survived the apocalyptic destruction of Washington, D.C., intact. Pale green auxiliary lamps offer sickly illumination of the hallway. Denick arrives from Corridor Gamma - Level 2. Denick has arrived. Slaan arrives from Corridor Gamma - Level 2. Slaan has arrived. Poe arrives from Corridor Gamma - Level 2. Poe has arrived. LeBeau arrives from Corridor Gamma - Level 2. LeBeau has arrived. Melchior scans the area ahead Denick checks the cieling. Snowmist says, "Hn. Talk about a lack of imagination..."" Messer peers at the far door. "Are we there yet?" Slaan keeps checking up on things. Jones murmurs a very quiet, "Fine." Melchior says, "Oh no" Teel shakes her head, trying to keep the sameness from dulling her senses. Newt arrives from Corridor Gamma - Level 2. Newt has arrived. Cubana seems rigid as she moves forward, "Not good.." she mutters again as they once again reach a doorway, "one..two...three." Melchior says, "Hernandez I have a suggestion to make" Melchior says, "WAIT" Messer looks back at Melchior. "Oh no?" Cubana heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 2. Cubana has left. Yama has no problems remaining wired. Melchior heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 2. Melchior has left. Deering heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 2. Deering has left. Poe frowns at Jones and keeps a close eye on her Yama heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 2. Yama has left. Denick heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 2. Denick has left. Snowmist heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 2. Snowmist has left. Messer swears and trots after them. Messer heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 2. Messer has left. Slaan heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 2. Slaan has left. You head into Corridor Alpha - Level 2. ::Corridor Alpha - Level 2 ::A wide corridor with wood-paneled concrete walls that appear to have survived the apocalyptic destruction of Washington, D.C., intact. Pale green auxiliary lamps offer sickly illumination of the hallway. Deering follows Cubana, even with Melchior's insistance to stop. Poe arrives from Corridor Beta - Level 2. Poe has arrived. LeBeau arrives from Corridor Beta - Level 2. LeBeau has arrived. Namura stays back scanning the area. Melchior sends to the group: ~The Hive Minder is going to be on the next level....good luck everyone~ Slaan ignore's non-Cubana orders, including mystics. Namura says, "heh-heh.."" Denick says, "God save us..." Snowmist says, "Joyous." Messer mutters to himself, "Hear that Kamiry? Wakey-wakey." Poe glances at Jones. "Are you sure you're alright?" Teel gives Messer a look that speaks more than words. Deering flexes her fingers on her to-date useless assault rifle, still hoping she wont have to use it, eyes going to Cubana. Yama jams his pistol back in the webbing, holding the hand out expectantly to Melchior. Yama says, "Give me Allen's popgun." Namura says, "You gonna be okay Messer?" Melchior says, "Which one?" Melchior holds them both out Melchior drops Automatic Slugthrower - 5346. Melchior drops Magnum .357. Denick says, "I'll take the slugthrower." Messer looks from Teel to Namura. "Yeah. Fine. Just fine." Namura nods Yama angrily drops the grenade back into it's sling. "The small one." Yama takes Magnum .357. Cubana keeps her weapon trained on the door, she lifts one finger, "Comm silence." she reminds, 2 fingers...3 fingers. Cubana heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 3. Cubana has left. Deering heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 3. Deering has left. "And what, Mr. Haldon, would you do if I was not?" Jones asks, still quiet. She falls into silence again. Yama heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 3. Yama has left. Messer heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 3. Messer has left. Denick takes Automatic Slugthrower - 5346. ::A wide corridor with wood-paneled concrete walls that appear to have survived the apocalyptic destruction of Washington, D.C., intact. Pale green auxiliary lamps offer sickly illumination of the hallway. Denick heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 3. Denick has left. Slaan heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 3. Slaan has left. Poe attempts to pick Jones up and carry her down. You head into Corridor Alpha - Level 3. ::Corridor Alpha - Level 3 ::A wide corridor with wood-paneled concrete walls that appear to have survived the apocalyptic destruction of Washington, D.C., intact. Pale green auxiliary lamps offer sickly illumination of the hallway. Cubana tenses up, "dammit, its the same." she says. Poe arrives from Corridor Alpha - Level 2. Poe has arrived. LeBeau arrives from Corridor Alpha - Level 2. LeBeau has arrived. Melchior scans trying to get a definite range Denick fortifies himself as best he can mentally." Messer sighs. "Deja vu all over again." Newt arrives from Corridor Alpha - Level 2. Newt has arrived. Deering keeps her gun off to the right, watching the right side still. Jones stares at Poe. "Let me down." Yama closes it back up with a satisfactory click. "You got any more bullets for this thing?" Namura whispers to himself, "focus.." Denick says, "They're 652 years old." Melchior grins and hands about 10 bullets to yama Poe says "fine" and puts her down. Slaan maintains his constant vigilence. He just keeps on scanning. Cubana calls,"silence." Cubana heads with Deering towards teh door, her steps even and perfectly measured, rifle not moving from its position. Yama grasps them in his hand, not knowing exactly what to do with them, so he sticks them in the webbing pouch with all of his other desirables. Jones chuckles, and opens her mouth to say something, but doesn't break orders. She looks apologetically to Poe though. Cubana lifts her left hand, right remainign on her weapon, "1...2....3" Deering moves over towards the door. Cubana heads into Corridor Beta - Level 3. Cubana has left. Snowmist heads into Corridor Beta - Level 3. Snowmist has left. Melchior heads into Corridor Beta - Level 3. Melchior has left. Deering heads into Corridor Beta - Level 3. Deering has left. Messer heads into Corridor Beta - Level 3. Messer has left. Namura heads into Corridor Beta - Level 3. Namura has left. Yama heads into Corridor Beta - Level 3. Yama has left. Teel heads into Corridor Beta - Level 3. Teel has left. "You can carry me on the way up." Jones says dryly.. Denick heads into Corridor Beta - Level 3. Denick has left. Slaan heads into Corridor Beta - Level 3. Slaan has left. Poe chuckles and stays close to her You head into Corridor Beta - Level 3. ::Corridor Beta - Level 3 ::A wide corridor with wood-paneled concrete walls that appear to have survived the apocalyptic destruction of Washington, D.C., intact. Pale green auxiliary lamps offer sickly illumination of the hallway. Poe arrives from Corridor Alpha - Level 3. Poe has arrived. LeBeau arrives from Corridor Alpha - Level 3. LeBeau has arrived. Newt arrives from Corridor Alpha - Level 3. Newt has arrived. Namura scans the room. Cubana stops just briefly as she rmoes through the door, "gotta stayfocused.." Deering keeps that right side nice and watched. Denick checks the ceiling. Melchior sends to the group:~Only a couple more rooms ahead~ Cubana begins heading forward with Deering, left side under her attentive eye, as they reach the next door she motions, "1...2....3" Cubana heads into Corridor Gamma - Level 3. Cubana has left. Yama opens the chamber again, and gingerly slips in two of the shells, amazed at the obtuseness of his forefather's technology. Messer shakes his head quickly, then creeps along some more. Snowmist sighs and shakes herself, forcibly relaxing tense muscles. Teel clenches her jaw and nods. Deering heads into Corridor Alpha - Level 3. Deering has left. Messer heads into Corridor Gamma - Level 3. Messer has left. Deering arrives from Corridor Alpha - Level 3. Deering has arrived. Melchior heads into Corridor Gamma - Level 3. Melchior has left. Deering heads into Corridor Gamma - Level 3. Deering has left. Namura heads into Corridor Gamma - Level 3. Namura has left. Snowmist heads into Corridor Gamma - Level 3. Snowmist has left. Teel heads into Corridor Gamma - Level 3. Teel has left. Yama heads into Corridor Gamma - Level 3. Yama has left. Denick heads into Corridor Gamma - Level 3. Denick has left. Newt has left. You head into Corridor Gamma - Level 3. ::Corridor Gamma - Level 3 ::A wide corridor with wood-paneled concrete walls that appear to have survived the apocalyptic destruction of Washington, D.C., intact. Pale green auxiliary lamps offer sickly illumination of the hallway. Poe arrives from Corridor Beta - Level 3. Poe has arrived. LeBeau arrives from Corridor Beta - Level 3. LeBeau has arrived. Cubana moves to the left of the door and pauses for a mment after scannng the room. Cubana stands slowly from her crouch head turning towards Deering, her eyes a mystery behidnteh dark glasses, she nods once waitin ofr acknowledgement." Deering keeps to the right side, looking down the hall. Messer mumbles, "Silence?" Deering looks over at Cuaban and raises her eyebrows with a shrug and a shake of her head, before looking back. Teel nods to Messer, in the midst of her vigilance. Cubana begins stepping forward, ensuring deering is following before stoping on this side of the far door. Cubana motions slowly, '1....2.....3." Messer shakes his head again, getting in position. Cubana heads into Corridor Epsilon - Level 3. Cubana has left. Deering heads into Corridor Epsilon - Level 3. Deering has left. Messer heads into Corridor Epsilon - Level 3. Messer has left. Namura readies his pistol. Melchior takes a deep breath and goes Melchior heads into Corridor Epsilon - Level 3. Melchior has left. Teel heads into Corridor Epsilon - Level 3. Teel has left. Snowmist heads into Corridor Epsilon - Level 3. Snowmist has left. Namura heads into Corridor Epsilon - Level 3. Namura has left. You head into Corridor Epsilon - Level 3. ::Corridor Epsilon - Level 3 ::A wide corridor with wood-paneled concrete walls that appear to have survived the apocalyptic destruction of Washington, D.C., intact. Pale green auxiliary lamps offer sickly illumination of the hallway. LeBeau arrives from Corridor Gamma - Level 3. LeBeau has arrived. Poe arrives from Corridor Gamma - Level 3. Poe has arrived. Yama arrives from Corridor Gamma - Level 3. Yama has arrived. Deering watches the right, saying over the silence, "Allright, this is retarded. Who builds a building like this? Its getting on my nerves." Cubana steps in and to the left of the doorway watcing the corridor, before standing slowly from her crouch and motiongin Deering towardsthe door with a nod of her head. Denick says, "People that don't want to die when a nuke hits it." Cubana brins a finger to her lips motioing for silence. Deering nods a little bit and moves up to the side of the door, nestling up against it. Cubana slowly begins stepping towards the door with Deering beside her. Slaan keeps quiet, almost seeming at home in the monotonous tunnels, save for his constant watch for things that might kill them at any moment. Details like that. Cubana motions, 1....2....3 Cubana heads into Corridor Delta - Level 3. Cubana has left. Teel looks over at Messer, blinks, then smiles faintly. Melchior heads into Corridor Delta - Level 3. Melchior has left. Deering heads into Corridor Delta - Level 3. Deering has left. Messer heads into Corridor Delta - Level 3. Messer has left. Snowmist heads into Corridor Delta - Level 3. Snowmist has left. Teel heads into Corridor Delta - Level 3. Teel has left. ::Corridor Delta - Level 3 ::A wide corridor with wood-paneled concrete walls that appear to have survived the apocalyptic destruction of Washington, D.C., intact. Pale green auxiliary lamps offer sickly illumination of the hallway. Messer begins to glow a bright blue. Poe arrives from Corridor Epsilon - Level 3. Poe has arrived. Messer ducks in, eyes focused straight ahead. LeBeau arrives from Corridor Epsilon - Level 3. LeBeau has arrived. Melchior sends to the group: ~This next room is where it is....get ready~ Messer begins to glow a bright blue. Snowmist blinks and edges away. Denick arrives from Corridor Epsilon - Level 3. Denick has arrived. Cubana steps in and crouches to the left of the door, rising fromt he crousch as Melchior warns, her eyes moving towards Messer, "what the..." Yama clutches his pistol, his posture more confident with the weight in his hands. "Right then. Something's certainly up. Namura says, "here we go." Melchior puts a hand on Newt's shoulder Teel smiles ever wider as Messer glows more. Cubana mutters, "No onefire without my orders...we needto know what it knows.." Deering is on the right of the door as she looks at Messer. LeBeau looks to Messer "Ids da Kamir dat he es carrying, id gedding ready to come oud" Newt looks up at Mel and gets a better grip on his gun. Denick replies quitely, "Like shootin it will do any good..." Namura looks to Messer, concerned. Messer smirks. "About damn tmie, too," he mumbles. "No offense." Cubana ndos slighlty, Namura watch him.." Yama slumps as much as possible. "Firing ain't going to do anything." Cubana motions, one...two....three. Deering heads into Storage Facility. Deering has left. Cubana heads into Storage Facility. Cubana has left. ::Corridor Delta - Level 3 ::A wide corridor with wood-paneled concrete walls that appear to have survived the apocalyptic destruction of Washington, D.C., intact. Pale green auxiliary lamps offer sickly illumination of the hallway. Teel heads into Storage Facility. Teel has left. Messer giggles to himself, moving forward. Messer heads into Storage Facility. Messer has left. Yama heads into Storage Facility. Yama has left. Melchior heads into Storage Facility. Melchior has left. Snowmist heads into Storage Facility. Snowmist has left. Newt heads into Storage Facility. Newt has left. Denick heads into Storage Facility. Denick has left. You head into Storage Facility. ::Storage Facility ::Not much more than an overgrown broom closet, this storage chamber is about ten feet by ten feet wide, with a ceiling twenty feet high. Dominating the room is a containment tank of some kind. A sign on the wall reads: WARNING: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY. TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT. Poe arrives from Corridor Delta - Level 3. Poe has arrived. Slaan arrives from Corridor Delta - Level 3. Slaan has arrived. Yama moves alongside Teel, to her right. LeBeau arrives from Corridor Delta - Level 3. LeBeau has arrived. Melchior says, "There it is...." Namura arrives from Corridor Delta - Level 3. Namura has arrived. Storage Facility Cubana asks into the headset, "Ideas fro bringing it out?" ~You were expected.~ A shimmering field of blue light, like the reflection rippling off the wall near an underlit swimming pool, this entity is perceived more than seen - like a ghost in the corner of the eye. Denick says, "There you go.." Namura sighs as if saying "duh!" Jones moves to focus the camera, angling around. Denick says, "Didn't think being quite would help." Teel keeps an eye on Messer/Kamir, watching for any attacks on the entity. Snowmist mutters something about maintaining radio silence around something that's telepathic. Melchior sends, ~We were expected? What do you mean?~ Cubana clenches her jaw a bit and looks towards acran, "can ou communicate with it?" Deering takes the inside right of the broom closet, kneeling as she levels the rifle on the containment. ~You speak. I hear.~ Messer gazes at the shimmering entity, not saying a word. Melchior sends, ~I see...then you know why we have come~ ~But did you not come to hear?~ Denick sends, --The actuall speaking, or the telepathy?-- Slaan takes up the rear, just outside the room, scanning carefully. LeBeau says, "Day can hear us General, remember day once where pard o da council" Cubana states, "We understand you met..briefly, our friend Professor Hight." she attempts. Denick does his best to fortify himself mentally. ~Yes.~ Cubana nods slighlty as lebeau speaks intot he headsets. "It is he who pointed us here...why have you been kept here?" seh asks. ~Secrets.~ Cubana asks, "What secrets...?" Melchior sends, ~What secrets?~ Jones visably perks up. Messer raises his eyebrows a little. ~I will tell you. Then the Kamir will end my torment. What happens after that...is arguable.~sends, ~Please do~ Denick sends, --What was the creature on the first level?-- ~Part of the Legion.~ Cubana speaks, "One at a time..." Newt tries to push himself through the adults to see what's going on. Denick asks, --How many more are there.-- ~It is called a Legion for a reason.~ Poe notices Newt and picks him up an sits him on his shoulders. "How's that?" Namura hehs Melchior sends, ~Will they attack us when we leave here for the surface?~ Denick mutters, "Great..." Still on edge, Snowmist and Snowshadow remain on the fringes, only jockeying for a clear view, not liking the press of bodies at all. Newt mutters a 'better' and watches. Jones turns to look behind them a bit nervously, then returns her focus. ~These are secrets for you to discern. I can offer no assistance with that. I can only offer the secrets I have held for more roughly six of your centuries.~ Melchior sends, ~We would be honored if you would tell us~ Yama frowns as he punches more buttons. Namura closes his eyes in order to take in the messages. ~It is the accepted belief that your people first encountered the Il'Ri'Kamm Hive Mind in 2576, at Sagittarius, with the arrival of Eduard Ocartus. This is a lie. The truth, put simply, is this: The Ri'Kammi Hive Minders for centuries have manipulated the course of your destinies. Our influence over your worlds began on this planet...Earth...in 1960...~ Cubana remains unmoving as she listens, not interrupting. ~The Ri'Kammi and one of their ancient foes in this universe, the M'mraluans, became locked in a battle to control the destiny of this world - and the destinies of neighboring worlds. Our sides determined which civilizations on Earth seemed most promising. We insinuated ourselves into these societies, and began exerting our influence...~ ~The Ri'Kammi selected a realm known as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. The M'mraluans chose the United States of America. And so, in 1960, it began...the downing of a U.S. spy plane flown by Francis Gary Powers was due to our intervention, alerting the Soviets. Upon his election as president, John F. Kennedy was contacted by the corporeal homonids called M'mraluans, explaining to the president the dark purpose of the Hive Mind. The M'mraluans identified a hidden Ri'Kammi stronghold on the island of Cuba, in a place called Baya de los Cochinos. In 1961, Kennedy authorized a joint effort of rebel and M'mraluan forces to attack and seize the stronghold, but the Ri'Kammi prevailed - resulting in an embarrassing defeat for Kennedy and his allies...~ ~Later that same year, Kennedy attempted once more to seize the Ri'Kammi hideout in Cuba, but a Ri'Kammi-influenced saboteur destroyed the plane carrying a group of M'mraluans and American soldiers posing as military recruits....In 1962, the Ri'Kammi and the M'mraluans - through their allied pawns - engaged in a nuclear arms crisis that nearly culminated in the obliteration of both civilizations. Ultimately, the Ri'Kammi relented to preserve their grip on the destiny of this world...~ Jones murmurs, "...incredible.." ~The true cause of the missile crisis - despite common assumptions that it had to do with the positioning of intercontinental ballistic missiles within 90 miles of the United States mainland - had its roots in something far more alien. *I* was the cause. In June 1962, with help from the M'mraluans, American engineers devised a containment device that could hold and trap a Ri'Kammi. I was the Ri'Kammi they captured. In July 1962, Kennedy ordered me destroyed during a test of a thermonuclear explosion at Johnson Atoll. The explosion went off as scheduled. I was not destroyed...but I was detached from the Hive Mind...a rupture that infuriated my brethren of the Hive.~ ~When it became apparent that the M'mraluans were winning the war for public opinion against the Ri'Kammi, the Hive Mind began increased efforts to destroy the most valuable instruments of the M'mraluans. On June 12, a Ri'Kammi-influenced sniper killed civil rights leader Medgar Evers. Two months later, during the Freedom March in this very city, near the Lincoln Memorial, the M'mraluans helped thwart an assassination attempt on Martin Luther King Jr. as he gave his "I Have A Dream" speech. On Nov. 22, 1963, the Ri'Kammi used a loner named Lee Harvey Oswald to murder Kennedy.~ ~The struggle continued between Ri'Kammi and M'mraluan until, eventually, the Ri'Kammi prevailed by eradicating the M'mraluans and their associates. The Hive Mind even went so far as to use its pawns to travel across the stars to M'mralu, to spark a civil war with nuclear weapons that left that world decimated, covered by ice....but, despite all their successes, the Ri'Kammi failed to recover me from this prison - although they tried. The keepers of secrets defended me well, and sought my guidance in ways of advanced knowledge...I continued to serve the Mind...continued to exert our influence...they came to me for the cure to the GDV virus. With that, they unlocked the secrets of genetic manipulation, and the Specialists could be created...~ Cubana shakse her head ever so slowly. Snowmist grumbles. "Well, if everyone's manipulating everyone else, what's to say it's not trying to manipulate us now?" Namura says, "Its subjective.." ~I became trapped here permanently in 2143, when the Zangali set off a nuclear weapon that devastated Washington, D.C. And since the obliteration of the Hive Mind on Sagittarius, I have been truly alone...I wish to end this solitude...I grow weary of the long silences...I am ready...and you have come. These truths are spoken. My work is done. Fulfill your purpose.~ Yama says, "Can't believe a word it says. Sure does tell a good yarn, though." Cubana takes a slight breath, "Quiet..." Cubana looks towards Messer weapon pointed at the ground, "What now?" she asks. Denick says, "Then why did your servant try to kill us?" Teel says, "Th'Zangali? An all the time, Allen thought it was us." ~That one did not serve me.~ LeBeau questions the Ri'kammi "Do yu know who day serve?" A ghostly blue apparition, about seven feet tall, separates itself from Messer to hover in the chamber. Deering looks over at Cubana, "These secrets are gonna die with us, if we dont figure out a way to hurt one of those Legion things." Messer takes a small step back. "Well... Um... THAT happens now," he stammers. Cubana looks twoards Deering and nods slowly, "Through teh eyes.." she says simply. Denick says, "Wait...I need to ask it something..." Cubana's eyes move up to take in the 7 foot Kamir. Melchior watches in awe The apparition, which seems vaguely humanoid in appearance, sends to you all: ~My thanks for bringing us to this place.~ It looks to Messer. You think. ~Your sacrifice has been appreciated.~ Slaan watches carefully. ~Ask,~ the Hiver says. ~Be done with it.~ Namura sighs.. LeBeau looks to the Kamir form "Waid we nee to know who da legion es controled by an who pud dem here Denick sends, --Do you know anything of the ghosts of children I have been seeing?-- Deering watches the apparition now with a small frown on her face. Messer smirks. "My pleasure," he jokes. ~I cannot answer either of your questions. These are secrets for you to discern.~ Snowmist tries to keep an eye on their surroundings, but her gaze keeps draggin back toward the Kamir. Melchior sends, ~Do you have a name?~ Cubana looks towards teh Kamir then int he direction of the Hiver,"Be done with it Kamir." ~I am of the Mind~ Denick sends, --Are they just hallucinations though, or real?-- Teel looks up at the Kamir, smirking. "You got any more messes you need cleaned up?" Melchior nods Poe just stands there with Newt on his shoulder. Cubana says, "Eonough questions..let the Kamir do his job.." The Kamir seems to lose what substance it has, becoming as diffuse as the glow of the Hiver. Slaan glances over and waits for destiny to be fulfilled already. Hoi... Suddenly, a rising hum begins to fill the room, along with a steadily increasing blue light. Cubana turns toards the door, her tone rather serious. Denick says, "Easier said then done..." Snowmist sighs. "Here we go again." Slaan moves out of the way of the door for others to get out again. Teel snorts as she prepares her weapon. "That's th'way it always is." Messer blinks rapidly. "Too bad I never learned his name," he mumbles, and raises his rifle again. Melchior says, "There are no Legion around for now...let's hurry out and keep it that way" Cubana speaks into the headset "Keep the cahtter down and get into position...Lt, keep your eyes open out there. If we see targets fan out to provide cover if they're in front of us. ***** Cubana counts "one..twoo..three." Cubana heads into Corridor Delta - Level 3. Cubana has left. Snowmist says, "Anybody for an instant replay button?" Continued in From the Ashes of the Phoenix, Part V 9d